HO John Peel 18 1990
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 18 1990 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-01/02 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape Tracklisting side a *Tad: Daisy (session) 02 January 1990 *Happy Mondays: Rave On (Club Mix) (12" - Madchester Rave On (Remixes)) Factory FAC 242R 08 January 1990 *Sink: On The Tracks (album - Another Love Triangle) Decoy DYL 6 16 January 1990 *Maestro Fresh-Wes: The Mic's My Piece (album - Symphony In Effect) LMR LMR 1100 16 January 1990 30 January 1990 *Nightblooms: Crystal Eyes (v/a album - Let's Have A Picnic And Barbecue Some Corrupt Not Self-Programming Dee-Jays) Noet Lachten NOET 10 16 January 1990 *Brian Dewan: 99 Cops (v/a album - Time For A Change: Bar/None Sampler # Two) Bar/None 7 72621-2 17 January 1990 *Out Takes: Overcast - Black Grass (Trip 1) (album - (The Forgotten & Disguarded) Volume One) Fourth Floor ‎FF-1107 17 January 1990 *Walkingseeds Sensory Deprivation Chamber Quartet: Cant Seem To Figure It Out (album - Dwarf L.P.) 17 January 1990 *Bastro: Pretty Smart On My Part (album - Diablo Guapo) Homestead HMS132-1 17 January 1990 *Jesus And Mary Chain: Silverblade (session) 17 January 1990 *DVC: Mortal Constrictor (album - Descendant Upheaval) Manufacture Sound Output Company MAN-4 08 February 1990 *Bastro: (I've) Ben Brown (session) 29 January 1990 *Wedding Present: Don't Talk, Just Kiss (12" promo - Brassneck) RCA PT43404 DJ RCA 29 January 1990 *Kylie Minogue: Hand On Your Heart ''(Peel plays it briefly) ''01 February 1990 *S.O.B: Luck Or Die (7" EP - Thrash Night) Rise Above RISE 002 01 February 1990 *Frankie Bones: The Orchestra (album - Bonesbreaks ‎– Volume 4 - More Filthy, Dirty Breaks For DJ's) Breaking Bones BBR-1000 29 January 1990 side b *Pixies: Debaser (12" promo album - Live) Elektra PR-8127 29 January 1990 *LL Cool J: Illegal Search (Keep On Searchin' Mix) (12" - Jingling Baby (12" Mixes)) Def Jam 29 January 1990 *Creamers: The Wrong Embrace (album - Love, Honor, & Obey) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 19 30 January 1990 *Shut Up & Dance: 5.6.7.8. (12") Shut Up And Dance CJ9589 30 January 1990 *Jesus Lizard: Chrome (7") Touch And Go T&G#53 12 February 1990 *Hypnoteck And D.J. Patrice Stiker: Pump Pump It Up (Sympho-Mix) (12") Sure Delight SDT 18 12 February 1990 *Tad: Loser (7" - Loser b/w Cooking With Gas) Sub Pop SP55 12 February 1990 *J.M.K.E: Internatsid (7" ep - Pieni Mies, Iso Tuoppi) Stupido 007 *Jesus Lizard: 7 vs. 8 (7" - Chrome) Touch And Go T&G#53 13 February 1990 *Lush: Leaves Me Cold (session) 19 February 1990 *Thee Evolution Revolution: E/Bone (7") Get Hip Recordings GH-122 06 February 1990 07 February 1990 *J.M.K.E: Mun Vanaisa Oli Desertöör (album - Kylmälle Maalle) Stupido TWIN 1 14 February 1990 *Prophecy Of Doom: Earth Reality Victim (session) 14 February 1990 *Jackstreet Inc.: Here We Go (Remix) (My Bass / Here We Go) Jackstreet JSR 004 20 February 1990 *Driven To Distraction: Never Forgive Or Forget ''snippet ''20 February 1990 File ;Name *1) john-peel-18a-1989 *2) john-peel-18b-1989-90 ;Length *1) 46:11 *2) 46:05 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)